


dual purpose

by rostovslover



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, but mando loves reader so, mando is mean to xi'an in return, use of bitch and hooker, xi'an is mean to reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rostovslover/pseuds/rostovslover
Summary: Xi’an, whos still not over Din, takes her passive aggressive aggression out on you, Mando is not having it.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 74





	dual purpose

**Author's Note:**

> this is Not My Best Work, very sorry, also so much of this is supposed to be italicized

Din Djarin was terrifying, all heavy metal and loud boots. He was the sun, blazing hot and blinding, all tucked behind thick beskar. Something about you, your cool demeanour and the way you seemed to float on your feet, a stark contrast to how heavily he clunked around. He was terrifying but you had seen through it. He was terrifying but his friends were worse. Not friends, per se, he’d made that evident. Ran and Mayfield and Xi’an were not his friends, hardly even acquaintances, ex-colleagues.

When he’d landed the Razor Crest in the doc, clearly put off, Din took a moment to collect himself, “You don’t have to talk to them.” He turned his head to look at you, “They’re not… your crowd really,”

You snorted, “That’s beautiful coming from you, my dear. You know, you’re not particularly ‘my crowd’ either?”

“I’m serious-” The cool leather of his glove pressed to your cheek, “Look at me [Name]. They’re intense, they’re bounty hunters, mercenaries. They kill, ruthlessly, for money, and I don’t want you getting in their way.”

You stared, eyebrows furrowing, “Get in their way?”

“Not-” He sighed, “Not like that. You’re not in the way. I just don’t want them to do anything… to say anything. They’re not nice people, not at all. And you should know about Xi’an.” He had an edge to his voice, something bitter biting into her name. Xi’an. You could taste the bad memories through his tone.

“Whos Xi’an?”

“Xi’an is someone who I used to know. We had a relationship? If you could even call it that. It wasn’t really anything important, we were both young and stupid and always running on adrenalin. Things happened, things that probably shouldn’t have, and when I left things were very… open. There wasn’t closure for her, for either of us, and from what I know of Xi’an she probably isn’t really over it.” He moved his hand to brush a tendril of hair behind your ear, “I don’t know how she’d feel about someone else, I really don’t even know how she’ll feel about the kid. I just don’t want her to ruin anything, or to hurt you.”

You reached back, to clutch at his hand, “Din.”

He seemed vulnerable, more so than any other time you’d seen him in broad daylight. The dam was leaking and sweet weakness was dribbling from the cracks, pouring into your hands like ambrosia from the Heavens. He dipped forwards, pressing the crown of his helmet to your brow bone, “I know, I worry.”

“Yes you do, too much. I’m alright Din, we’ll be alright.”

“I know, I know you will but I still just can’t imagine losing you. I don’t know what I’d do. I think-” He let out a soft noise, somewhere between a scoff and a chuckle, “I think I’ve actually had nightmares about that. About something happening to you and the Thing. I know you can hold your own and take care of yourself but I just feel this compulsion to keep you and the kid safe.”

“It’s a paternal instinct Din, to protect your family.”

“Paternal.” Din jeered, “What have you turned me into?”

You tapped a finger to the side of his helmet, “I’ve made you soft,”

Xi’an shared the same sentiment, that Din had gone soft. And she blamed you entirely, she had voiced that. When she’d first met you she circled like a vulture, walking around you as she fiddled with her utility belt.

“You’re cute, so is that-” She reached out to pinch at his little green cheek, “Is he yours?” Her tone was condescending, filled with mock pity.

The Child leaned away from her, ears twitching downwards as he pressed closer to your chest, “No, he’s not. I just help Mando take care of him,”

“He’s Mando’s?”

“No, no- not really. Kind of, but it’s a long story.”

Xi’an cocked an eyebrow, “Kind of? What even is it, I’ve never seen anything like it. Mando didn’t… you know, with its mom I hope. I mean, now I guess it couldn’t really be put past him.”

You shook your head, clutching tighter to the Child, “No, the baby was found, Mando took him in after-”

“Are you two..?” a grin crawled up Xi’an’s, “I bet you are. Oh I don’t blame him, you are pretty and all that time in the middle of nowhere would make anyone desperate, even prudey Mando and his creed. You know, I never took him for the companion type but I mean, you are something to look at, and good with kids. How nice it would be to have you on the ship, dual purpose.”

“Xi’an-” Din’s tone was curt, “I see you two have met.”

“We have! She’s a cutie, I think I’m starting to see a pattern with your picker. Plus with that kid, she seems to be good for a lot,”

The Mandalorian’s shoulders tense and his fingers clenched, “You know, you never were good at reading people. Good for a lot, what is that even supposed to mean?”

She snorted and crossed her arms, “Just you must be desperate is all, but you could have come back instead of picking up a space hooker. But you’ve domesticated her well!”

“Really Xi’an?” Din leaned closer to her, “Are you jealous that I wanted more or have you always been this much of a bitch?”

“Can you still fight or have you gone soft Mando? Did a girl make you soft, or was it your kid?”

“I’m sorry you weren’t the one who got to have this life Xi’an, but I really don’t think you’re adept for it,”

That was what caught her, making her flustered. Din had nipped the weak spot she had, desperation for family. Xi’an regained herself and straightened, “At least I still have the balls to do my job.” She turned on her heels and stormed towards Burg.

Din sighed and reached out to pull the Child from your arms, “I’m so sorry about her,”

You shook your head, “Its fine, you warned me, I didn’t take any of it to heart,”

Despite the dark visor covering his eyes, you could feel the sympathy, “It still wasn’t okay, any of what she said. You’re not dual purpose. You’re wonderful and perfect and the fact that you’re so good with the kid is just an up.”

Your face flushed, “Thank you Mando, that means a lot.

“I’m not just saying it [Name]. When you asked to come aboard full time it was such a relief, with how much the Thing likes you.”

You smiled, reaching out to fix the collar of the baby’s robe, “Well I like him too, he happens to be my favourite little monster in the whole galaxy.” You looked up to your companion, “Don’t worry, you’re my second favourite.”


End file.
